dc_universe_hopes_ressurectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Story Our story begins in a Dystopian future, on a secret, parallel Earth; known only to few. This is because it is a universe where Darkseid rules half the galaxy, and the other half is currently in the midst of a war between all of the Lantern Corps. Superman- worn out and drained of his powers due to serious battles from the recent Brainiac War- has left the planet in order to "recharge his batteries" as put by Lois Lane. 15 years later, however, due to a surprise attack on Metropolis by the Secret Society of Super-Villains, Superman is now dead (along with half of the Justice League and the Society itself) . To make matters worse, Darkseid (using the powers of both Amazing Grace and Glorious Godfrey to bend the mind of Lex Luthor to his will) has now also manipulated Luthor into rebuilding and reprogramming the bulk of Brainiac's army to serve has armor and artillery for Darkseid's horde of Parademons. With no one powerful enough to stop him, Darkseid invaded Earth with his new army of Cyber-Demons, ruling with an iron fist. It's not all dark and gloomy though; there is some light in this pit of darkness. A group of rebels known as The Dark Hammer Initiative- is combatting this threat. Led by a council of both heroes and villains (consisting of Batman, Sinestro, Lex Luthor, Hawkgirl, Deathstroke, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda,) the resistance attempts to ends Darkseid's reign - once and for all. The resistance itself ironically had contacts located all over the known world, and was split into 2 main divisions: The Godslayers (whose mission was to bolster the ranks of the resistance and create safe havens for any civilians left) and Black Omega (whose mission was to cripple Darkseid's advance and eventually put an end to him). From this resistance, came both many victories and many horrible defeats. The resistance went through tough times, but still stayed strong through it all. However, this changed one terrible, tragic day. Darkseid's forces found the Omega Base and killed nearly everyone. The only well-known survivors of the attack were 10 powerful and highly skilled teenagers. The teenagers searched the entire world for other survivors for nearly 2 months, but to no avail. Eventually, they stumbled upon a large structure deep within the heart of Kenya. After hours upon hours of digging, they realized that the wreckage they'd found is what was left of the Watchtower - concluding that it crashed down to Earth during Darkseid's invasion. However, Telesthesia and Ramon (the brains of the group) managed to "work their magic" and convert one of the teleporter pads into a time machine. They all then traveled back in time to the present day, landing right at the beginning of the Brainiac War. However, they arrived unconscious and exhausted, and were all captured by Brainiac's forces for study- All except for Quincy and Grey Bandit. Overkill was taken to a seperate ship from the others and unfortunately, underwent constant experimentation.